Hallucinations
by misschatelle
Summary: Jeff est seul et sans famille. Sa femme, sa fille, son fils... tous partis. Que se passetil lorsqu'il se met à halluciner, à voir des inconnus? Que se passetil lorsqu'il réalise que ces hallucinations n'en sont peutêtre pas? [SPOILERS SAW 3]
1. Prologue

NdA: Depuis le temps que je souhaite écrire une fanfic sur Saw! Me voilà!

-Attention, moment très ennuyeux de «contage» de vie...-

Mon film préféré des trois, est sans aucun doute le premier. Je ne suis pas friande des films d'horreurs, mais le premier avait tout un côté...psychologique! C'est ce que j'ai aimé. De plus, je me suis très fortement attachée à Adam et Lawrence. Pendant longtemps, je me suis dit qu'ils avaient peut-être survécu (après tout, la fin n'était pas si claire que ça...), mais j'ai dû faire mon deuil officiellement lorsque, dans le deuxième film, nous avons pu voir le cadavre d'Adam... -snif-

J'ai donc été heureuse de revoir Adam dans le troisième film! (Même si ce n'était que des flashbacks et que nous le voyions mourir...Pas tellement le retour tant attendu...hum!)

BREF! J'ai donc, ce matin même trouvé une idée (géniale?) pour ramener mes personnages adorés (oui, à ce point-là...)!

-Fin du moment ennuyeux-

**Avertissement:** Tel que vous avez probablement pu le constater plus haut, cette fanfiction contient de nombreux spoilers des trois films. Vous n'avez pas encore vu le deuxième et/ou troisième? Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez!? Courez au club-vidéo, regardez-le(s) et revenez lire ma fanfiction!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages qui se retrouveront dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas...bla...bla...bla... (Oh surprise...)

**Résumé:** Jeff se retrouve sans famille. Son fils a été frappé par cet étudiant en médecine (un peu tordu, je dirais...) (Ah non...Ça c'était vraiment pas drôle...), sa femme par son esprit de vengeance et sa fille est disparue, Jigsaw ayant emmené le secret de son emplacement dans la mort... Il est donc seul... Un soir, il souhaite même en finir... Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il se met à halluciner? Des personnes inconnues lui apparaissent et semblent tenter de lui dire quelque chose... Ça y est! Il devient fou! Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque ces apparitions lui deviennent moins inconnues?

Je tenais à mettre mon résumé complet ici car jamais je n'aurais réussi à tout rentrer dans le MINI (mais vraiment mini) espace accordé pour cela...

BON! Maintenant que j'ai le ¾ d'une page de remplie... voici le prologue!!!

* * *

**Prologue**

Tout allait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et macabre, entouré de sang. Cette femme, que le vieil homme appelait Amanda, avait rendu son dernier soupir et baignait dans son sang. Lynn agonisait sur le sol, ses vêtements recouvert du sang d'à peu près tout le monde dans cette pièce. Quant au vieil homme, ce «jigsaw» qui peinait à respirer normalement, il le regardait d'un air...moqueur? Comment osait-il le regarder ainsi?? Sa femme allait mourir!

«Dans cette pièce se trouvent un tas d'instruments de torture...»

Tout allait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. En à peine quelques secondes, il se vit poser sa main sur le poitrine du vieil homme.

«Je vous pardonne.»

Tout allait BEAUCOUP trop vite. Quelques secondes encore, et il voyait Jigsaw se vider de son sang devant lui, et ses doigts frêles appuyaient sur le bouton «play» d'une petite enregistreuse.

«Bonjour Jeff. Si vous entendez ceci, c'est que je suis mort...»

Beaucoup...Beaucoup trop vite...

«...Je vous ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas me tuer, mais je ne vous ai pas dit pourquoi...»

Les «bip» de la machine dont il ignorait le nom furent remplacé par un son continu.

«Jeff...»

Ce fut tout ce que sa femme put dire avant qu'il ne voit sa tête exploser, devant lui.

«...Je suis le seul à savoir où se trouve votre fille...»

Trop vite...trop vite... L'enregistreuse s'arrêta et le silence pris place. Pas le temps... Pas le temps de réfléchir... sa fille...

«CORBETT!!!» cria-t-il en parcourant l'antre de Jigsaw.

Il devait la trouver...vite...

«Corbett!!!!!»

Elle devait être terrifiée...Elle avait besoin de lui...

«Corbett!!!!!!!»

Il devait... il fallait... vite...

«Corbett!!!!»

Une porte...

«Corbett!»

Peut-être se trouvait-elle de l'autre côté!! Vite!!

«Corbe...»

Le soleil... la clarté... l'éblouissement... le bruit de la porte qui se referme derrière lui... Il était dehors...sans Corbett... Il devait retourner à l'intérieur...aller la chercher...

«Corbett!»

Son nom était tout ce qu'il parvenait à articuler. Il se précipita sur la porte, qu'il tenta d'ouvrir de toutes ses forces... mais elle resta immobile. Elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

«Corbett...»

Plus qu'un souffle, plus qu'un sanglot... Elle était perdue. IL était perdu...

* * *

NdA: Voilà! Ce n'était pas bien long, mais je fais rarement de longs chapitres de toute façon...

Aussi, je tiens à m'excuser du fait que les dialogues ne sont peut-être pas complètement identiques à ceux du film... Je suis désolée du traumatisme que cela a pu vous causer...

Bon! Eh bien...à la prochaine alors!


	2. Solitude

NdA: Le 1er chapitre!

Bon, ici suivra l'explication que je mets à chaque fois: À chaque chapitre, je dis «voici donc le Xe chapitre!»

Ceci est le premier mais, pour c'est le deuxième car il compte le prologue. C'est pourquoi je dirai que ceci est le 2e et, le prochain, je dirai que c'est le 3e. C'est plus simple ainsi, selon moi...

Voici donc le 2e chapitre! (donc 1er)

Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

**Solitude**

Quatre murs... une prison. Emprisonné dans la noirceur, dans sa solitude.

«Elle est introuvable...»

Les paroles des policiers résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Introuvable...

«...probablement morte à l'instant où je vous parle.»

Morte... Sa petite fille. Corbett. C'était impossible... Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné... Pas elle aussi...

«...suis sincèrement désolé, monsieur Reinhart.»

Désolé. Ouais, il pouvait bien l'être. Ce n'était pas lui qui, en si peu de temps, avait perdu tous ceux et celles qui comptaient pour lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait perdu toute sa famille. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait tous les soirs avant de dormir... Ou plutôt, ce n'était pas lui qui n'arrivait tout simplement PAS à dormir, rongé par la culpabilité. Ce n'était pas lui qui pleurait tous les soirs, seul et en silence. Ce n'était pas lui qui rêvait de mourir. Pas lui qui rêvait de rejoindre sa famille décédée... Non. Il ne connaissait rien de sa vie, de sa douleur. Ouais, il pouvait bien être désolé...

«...poursuivrons les recherches...»

Hum... Certainement qu'ils allaient y passer nuit et jour! Comme s'ils étaient suffisamment vaillants pour cela... Pour eux, l'affaire était déjà classée. Une petite fille disparue...probablement morte... Rien de bien nouveau ou surprenant. Ce genre de choses arrivait plutôt souvent. Ils la retrouveraient probablement un jour, complètement décomposée. Aux médias, on entendrait parler de la petite Corbett, retrouvée morte. Tout le monde verserait une larme en son honneur, croyant ainsi paraître sincère et pouvoir passer à autre chose. L'affaire serait oubliée. Corbett serait oubliée. Aux médias, on parlerait d'un vol de banque ou d'un quelconque procès...mais plus de Corbett. Tout le monde la relèguerait aux oubliettes... tout le monde... mais pas lui. Pas lui! Il ne l'oublierait pas, lui. Il n'oublierait pas sa petite fille.

«...désolé encore... souhaitons que tout ira bien... recherches...persévérer...bonne chance...»

Le babillage des policiers ne l'intéressait plus. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour lui. Ni pour sa petite fille. Sa petite Corbett. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour elle, tout comme ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour son fils, ou pour Lynn. Il était seul...

«...aurevoir, monsieur Reinhart.»

Ouais, qu'ils s'en aillent! Il en avait assez d'eux, assez de leur incompétence. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour lui. Ils se donnaient des airs importants, mais ils n'étaient rien. RIEN! Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il était de nouveau totalement seul.

Il se leva de la chaise qu'il avait occupée tout au long de l'entretien et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en voyant son reflet fut qu'il avait l'air d'une loque humaine. À vrai dire, c'était ce qu'il était: un minable. Pitoyable et imbécile. Un minable dont l'esprit de vengeance lui avait tout pris. Tout. S'il avait su pardonner, Lynn et Corbett seraient toujours là, et ils surmonteraient ensemble la mort de leur fils. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait seul.

Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les rares fois où il parvenait à dormir, il était toujours réveillé par des cauchemars. Il revoyait son fils, contorsionné sous son vélo suite à l'accident, les membres et le cou complètement tordus de celui qu'il avait détesté si longtemps pour avoir tué son fils, le corps gelé de cette femme dans la chambre froide, la masse de chair ensanglantée qu'était la tête de sa femme... Il revoyait toutes ces horreurs sans arrêt. Cela le hantait et ne le lâchait plus. Il n'arriverait jamais à oublier.

Il se dirigea ensuite au salon et ouvrit la télévision. Les postes défilèrent devant ses yeux, mais aucun n'attira son attention. Rien ne l'intéressait plus. Il n'était plus qu'une loque humaine, un bon à rien. Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie? Sa femme était réputée pour ses prouesses médicale. Elle avait de l'avenir. Ses enfants avaient de grands rêves. Ils débordaient d'énergie...

Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue alors qu'il vit les fleurs sur la table. Des collègues et amis de sa femme les lui avaient envoyées lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Les cartes de condoléances et d'encouragement aurait dû le toucher, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Cela ne lui avait que rappelé ce qu'il avait vécu, les horreurs qu'il avait vues. Il sentait un serrement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi? Comment avait-il pu? Il se détestait. Il se détestait tellement!

Il essuya rapidement ses quelques larmes du revers de la main et éteignit la télévision. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer de toute façon. Il se dirigea plutôt vers une petite pièce au fond du couloir. La chambre de sa fille. Il y passait le plus clair de son temps, lorsqu'il n'était pas dans la chambre de son fils ou en train de serrer une photo de sa femme dans ses bras. Sa poitrine se serra à nouveau lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait vraiment rien appris. Il s'accrochait toujours aux biens des personnes qu'il avait perdues. La seule chose qu'il avait «apprise», c'était à propos de son esprit de vengeance. Il n'y pensait plus. Il s'était vengé. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait donné?

Rien.

Il avait tout perdu. Tout. Il n'était plus qu'une loque humaine. Une loque humaine qui radotait, en plus! Pitoyable...

La chose qu'il était ne méritait pas de vivre. Il avait causé la mort de sa femme, de sa fille, de Timothy Young, du juge Halden, de Danica Scott... Il était un meurtrier. Rien de mieux que ce Jigsaw. Il ne les avait pas tués directement... mais était-ce une excuse? Non. Il était un assassin. Un horrible assassin.

Il resserra sa prise sur la vache en peluche qu'il tenait entre ses bras. C'était la préférée de sa fille. Il la lui avait donnée lors de ses cinq ans. Elle avait été si heureuse... si joyeuse... Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou. Elle débordait de joie. Un vrai rayon de soleil. SON rayon de soleil. Et à cause de sa stupide vengeance, sa vie serait à jamais pluvieuse. Même lorsque le soleil brillerait, le temps serait à l'orage pour lui.

Il se leva et marcha lentement en direction de sa propre chambre, la peluche toujours à la main. Il se dirigea tout aussi lentement vers sa commode, dont il ouvrit doucement un tiroir. Des vêtements y étaient rangés de façon un peu pêle-mêle. Des chandails, des pantalons, des sous-vêtements... une arme.

Le minable qu'il était ne méritait pas de vivre.

* * *

NdA: Voici donc pour le premier (deuxième) chapitre. Il ne se passe pas grand chose...mais il faut un début à tout! Il fallait que je remette les choses en place!

Donc... à la prochaine!


	3. Idées Suicidaires

NdA: Me rrrevoilà! Je me sens inspirée...

Alors! Nous commencerons ici à entrer dans le vif de l'histoire!!

MAIS AVANT (haha! Je suis d'une cruauté...), je tenais à faire remarquer que, souvent, un auteur donne la parole à ses personnages lors des heu... début-de-fanfic disons...

Je trouve ça comique!

_**Jeff:**_ _Tu t'en vas où avec ça?_

_**Jeff:**__Tu te rends compte que tu parles toute seule? Tout le monde a sûrement déjà passé la note de l'auteure pour aller voir le chapitre!_

Heu... mouuuiin... peut-être...

_**Jeff: **__DONC! Ta gu---_

HUM! Si tu pouvais rester poli, ce serait bien apprécié...

**Jeff**: hum...

S'il-te-plait?

**Jeff**:...

Merci...

DONC!! Voici le chapitre 3!!! (Un peu de sérieux...)

* * *

**Idées suicidaires**

Jeff étira la main, presque au ralenti, jusqu'à l'arme à feu, qui gisait à travers les sous-vêtements. Il la prit doucement, comme si elle allait exploser à tout moment, comme si c'était l'objet le plus précieux au monde. Il glissa son doigt à l'intérieur de la crosse et admira longuement, sous tous ses angles, le revolver. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment de contemplation qu'il leva les yeux pour les poser sur son reflet. Le miroir de la coiffeuse de sa femme n'avait jamais autant attiré son attention. Les contours étaient sculptés et formaient un assemblage de feuilles et de fleurs. C'était magnifique. Il comprenait pourquoi Lynn l'aimait tant.

Lynn... Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait!

Toujours au ralenti, il vit son reflet lever l'arme à feu en direction de sa tête, pour l'appuyer sur sa tempe droite. Une petite pression sur la crosse, et ce serait fini. Il rejoindrait sa famille. Il en aurait fini de cette vie minable, où il passait son temps à pleurer et ruminer, à culpabiliser et regretter... Un simple mouvement... une petite seconde...

Il vit par l'intermédiaire de son reflet que son bras droit était secoué par les tremblements. Une simple pression... Si facile... Si... facile...

..et si difficile...

Il émit un sanglot en laissant tomber son bras sur le dessus de la commode. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre. Il en avait assez de cette vie. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il était pitoyable. Minable...

Il laissa le revolver glisser de ses mains, et l'arme retomba dans les sous-vêtements. Jeff referma doucement le tiroir, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains. De nombreuses larmes vinrent s'ajouter aux précédentes, et il s'écroula sur le sol. Qu'était-il devenu!?

Entre ses doigts, il aperçut alors la peluche de sa fille. Il l'avait laissée tomber sur le sol un peu plus tôt. Il tendit le bras et la pris entre ses mains. Il passa mécaniquement son pouce dans la fourrure artificielle tout en la contemplant. Ce toutou lui rappelait tant de souvenirs... Il se surprit même à avoir un léger sourire, arraché par un vague souvenir des cinq ans de Corbett. C'était un temps heureux. Lynn et Dylan, leur fils, y était...

Quelques nouvelles larmes s'apprêtaient à couler, lorsqu'il leva subitement la tête. Il avait cru voir une ombre passer devant la porte de la salle de bain reliée à sa chambre...

Ça y était. Il devenait fou... La culpabilité, les regrets... il en avait plein la tête!

Il secoua doucement la tête avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain, dont la lumière était déjà allumée. Il fit quelques pas et atteignit le lavabo, ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau très froide. Les mains appuyées de chaque côté de l'évier, il expira fortement. Qu'allait-il faire? Il ne pouvait rien faire de sa vie... Comment s'en sortirait-il? Comment survivrait-il à une vie si pitoyable et...vide?

Il soupira bruyamment et redressa la tête, tout en frottant ses yeux endormis. Aussitôt fait, il les rouvrit doucement et jeta un oeil sur son reflet.

Il y avait un homme derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement, pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Son coeur battait la chamade et le rythme de sa respiration devait avoir triplé. D'une lenteur effrayée, il fit à nouveau demi-tour pour regarder son reflet. Il était seul.

Seul... Voilà ce qu'il était. Seul... Tellement seul, qu'il en devenait fou. Il avait des hallucinations.

Un rire sans humour le parcourut brièvement. C'était sa destinée. Il finirait dans un hôpital psychiatrique, à voir des ombres passer du coin de l'oeil et des hommes blonds dans son miroir!

Il était pitoyable...

Il ferma le robinet et quitta la salle de bain, en prenant soin de fermer la lumière d'abord. Il marcha jusqu'à son lit et se glissa lentement sous les couvertures. Peut-être que, pour une fois, il arriverait à dormir...

* * *

NdA: Bon, je sais, c'est court! Mais l'apparition de Jeff fut surprenante, ça m'a complètement distraite de l'histoire! (Et vlan! Les excuses nulles...) 

Alors, heu... à la prochaine!


	4. Problème

NdA: Me revoilà!

Là, je suis pas mal fière de moi! J'ai officiellement commencé à traduire cette fanfic en anglais! Disons que, étant la deuxième fanfic en français sur Saw, les hits ne plafonnent pas vraiment...

Par contre, mon anglais n'étant pas parfait... ma traduction ne l'est pas non plus... mais je crois que ce n'est pas trop mal... je crois...

Enfin bon... Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour l'apparition soudaine de Jeff dans la note de l'auteur. C'était un léger emportement de ma part et...

**Jeff:**_Non mais! Pour qui tu te prends pour t'approprier MES actions!!??_

(soupir) Pas encore...

**Jeff:**_J'ai des copyrights sur mes dialogues!_

(soupir)

**Jeff:**_Ne soupire pas comme ça! Je suis sérieux!!!_

Écoute, c'est moi l'auteure! Si tu fais encore l'imbécile, tu vas vraiment te suicider dans ce chapitre!

**Jeff:...**

Quoi?

**Jeff:...**

C'est bien ce que je pensais...

DONC! Voici le quatrième chapitre!!!

* * *

**Problème**

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel. C'était une très belle journée. Pourtant, les quelques rayons qui étaient parvenus à se frayer un chemin à travers les rideaux arrachèrent un grognement au seul occupant de la pièce. Celui-ci remonta ses couvertures jusque sur ses yeux, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rendormir. En vain...

Il repoussa brusquement les couvertures et se redressa lentement. Il était encore épuisé et aurait encore dormi de nombreuses heures, s'il en avait seulement été capable. En fait, s'il avait pu ne jamais se réveiller...

Jeff s'extirpa du lit et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours. Rien n'avait changé, bien sûr. Il se frotta les yeux d'une main endormie et se leva pour de bon, afin de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Étrangement, en plein jour, son humeur avait tendance à devenir un peu plus joyeuse. Un peu...

Comme si la lumière du jour calmait sa dépression et ravivait les restes d'humanité en lui. Comme si, lorsqu'il faisait clair, il se sentait un peu plus vivant. Un peu...

...mais pas beaucoup. Très peu, en fait.

Il se dirigea, en traînant les pieds, vers la télévision, qu'il ouvrit. Il aimait avoir un bruit de fond. Cela lui permettait parfois de penser à autre chose. Parfois...

Il retourna à la cuisine, d'où il pouvait voir le téléviseur. Un bol, des céréales, du lait... il avait tout! Il assembla le tout et partit à la recherche d'une cuillère.

«...l'identité de Jigsaw, ce tueur en série qui a fait de nombreuses victimes...»

Son attention fut aussitôt portée sur les paroles du présentateur de nouvelles, et non plus sur la cuillère qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver.

«...En effet, il nous fut confirmé qu'il s'agissait de John Kramer, décédé récemment lors de l'un de ses jeux macabres. Il fut révélé qu'il était atteint du cancer du cerveau, et qu'il était à un stade très avancé de sa maladie...»

John Kramer... c'était son nom... Ce voleur de vie, ce vieil homme qui respirait difficilement...qu'il avait tué... qui avait emmené le secret de l'emplacement de sa fille dans la mort... John Kramer...

«...aurait perdu la vie alors que l'une de ses victimes, Jeff Reinhart, se battait pour sa vie...»

Se battait pour sa vie..._Se battait pour sa vie_!!! Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient? Croyaient-ils rendre l'histoire plus jolie en la décrivant ainsi? Se battait pour sa vie... Il se battait pour la vie de ceux qu'il aimait! Et qu'est-ce que ça lui avait donné? IL vivait. Lui, et personne d'autre. La vérité, c'était que l'histoire ne serait jamais belle...

«...la petite Corbett Reinhart est toujours portée disparue...»

Corbett... Il avait vu juste. Ils parlaient d'elle. Elle était la saveur du moment. Tout le monde devait se dire «Oh! Pauvre petite!», ou encore «Si jeune...quelle horreur!». Tout le monde agissait certainement comme s'ils la connaissaient, comme si leurs paroles pouvaient vraiment être réconfortantes... Comme si leur sincérité était réelle... Peut-être y croyaient-ils. Peut-être se croyaient-ils vraiment sincères... Mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Pas pour Jeff.

«Maintenant, en manchette...»

Eh voilà... Ils avaient débité la nouvelle, et c'était terminé... Ils n'avaient pas à s'éterniser là-dessus. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une histoire de petite fille kidnappée. Rien de bien nouveau ou même surprenant.

Jeff jeta un coup d'oeil à son bol de céréales et vit qu'elles commençaient à sérieusement ramollir. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa cuillère, mais il n'avait plus faim. La simple vue de nourriture lui donna envie de vomir, et ce fut pourquoi il prit le bol et en versa le contenu dans l'évier avant d'aller éteindre la télévision. Il avait mal à la tête...

Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et, dans la pharmacie, tenta de trouver des aspirins. Sa vue devenait floue et la tâche devint particulièrement difficile. Plusieurs pots tombèrent des étagères lorsqu'il les effleura de sa main tremblante. Tout devenait de moins en moins clair, et sa tête tournait.

Il agrippa finalement les deux rebords du lavabo et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne s'était pas senti trop mal en se levant, ce matin-là, mais c'était fichu. Il ne s'agissait que d'une pensée en direction de sa famille et il perdait la tête.

Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage et le cou d'eau froide. Il faisait cela très souvent. Cela avait le don de le calmer.

Il ferma les robinets et laissa la fraîcheur l'imprégner. Il commençait à sentir un léger courant d'air dans son cou et cela lui faisait un grand bien.

L'été en était à ses débuts, mais l'humidité était à son paroxysme. Les quelques rares courants d'air étaient toujours accueillis avec bonheur.

Puis, le courant d'air, qui persistait étrangement, se définit. Il devenait de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus près... C'était comme si...

...quelqu'un soufflait dans son cou.

Il se retourna d'un coup, pour faire face au vide. Personne. Évidemment.

Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa que la seule fenêtre de la pièce qui donnait sur l'extérieur était bien fermée. Aucun courant d'air ne pouvait y passer...

Il secoua la tête. La lucidité lui faisait définitivement défaut...

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Il était épuisé, mais ne parviendrait certainement pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser de cette constante fatigue.

Les yeux fermés, il tenta de se calmer et d'ainsi faire diminuer son mal de tête. La peur qu'il avait eue n'avait en rien aidé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être effrayé pour rien!

Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et tenta de réhabituer ses yeux à la clarté du jour.

Et il la vit...

Une longue traînée rouge sur le plancher, qui traversait sa chambre d'un côté jusqu'à l'autre, de la porte de la salle de bain à la porte du couloir. Elle était d'un rouge... sang.

Il se leva lentement de son lit et observa la trace. Elle semblait partir de l'intérieur de la salle de bain, et se poursuivre assez loin dans l'appartement. Intrigué et, il devait l'avouer, un peu effrayé, il commença à suivre jusqu'où elle menait.

Elle traversait le couloir entier. C'était comme si quelqu'un au pied ensanglanté s'était traîné à travers l'appartement. C'était... en fait, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la chose. C'était irréel.

Ce le fut davantage lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine et se mit à entendre le bruit de la télévision. Cette même télévision qu'il avait fermée un peu plus tôt. La traînée de ce qui semblait être du sang se rendait jusqu'à elle.

Stupéfié, Jeff mit du temps à réagir et marcher jusqu'au téléviseur, qu'il éteignit. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la photo de sa fille affichée à l'écran avant que ce dernier ne devienne complètement noir. Lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau, il fut bouche bée devant ce qui fut offert à sa vue.

Rien... Plus aucune trace de sang...

Il refit le chemin en sens inverse. Plus rien. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

Ça y était. Il devenait fou.

* * *

NdA: J'espère que vous avez peur! Parce que moi oui... (Au moins, si vous aviez aussi peur que moi, je me dirais que je ne suis pas qu'une pissoue finie!)

**Jeff: **_Qui a peur de ce qu'elle a elle-même écrit, je tiens à le préciser!_

Oh, toi...

**Jeff:**_Quoi?? Ce n'est que justice! Je croyais que tu me laisserais tranquille si je me taisais, mais tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse!_

Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse!? J'ai dit que tu ne te suiciderais pas! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es toujours vivant!

**Jeff:**_Oui, mais dans quel état! Je suis fou!_

Qui dit que tu es fou?

**Jeff:**_Ben là..._

Écoute, prend ton mal en patience et vois comment l'histoire se poursuivra!

**Jeff:**_C'est de la maltraitance! Je suis le personnage principal et je ne sais même pas ce qui va m'arriver!_

Pfff... Cause toujours...

**Jeff:**_C'est vrai!!_

Mouin...pauvre petit... Aurore et toi: même combat!

**Jeff:**_Tu te fous de moi?_

Un peu...

**Jeff:**_Oh! Et puis laisse donc tes lecteurs s'en aller!_

Ouais! Pour une fois tu as une bonne idée!

À la prochaine!


	5. Folie

NdA: Me revoilà toujours!

En fait, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je m'évertue à vous faire des notes de l'auteur car... j'ai pas de lecteuuuuurs!!! J'ai un hit, et je pense qu'il s'est perdu, car il ne s'est pas rendu plus loin que le premier chapitre... Je doute même qu'il l'ait lu...

Mais bon!!! Suite à cette déprime d'auteure malmenée, je vous présente donc le 5e chapitre!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Folie**

Jeff était assis sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Il réfléchissait, tentait de trouver des réponses. Comment tout cela avait-il commencé?

Assez brusquement, disons. À peine une journée plus tôt, il avait commencé à avoir ces hallucinations. D'abord, il avait vu une ombre du coin de l'oeil, puis ce visage dans le miroir. Il avait senti ce souffle dans son cou et il y avait aussi eu cette traînée de sang dans le couloir. Une histoire de fou...

Fou... Exactement ce qu'il était... Que se passait-il avec lui?

De plus, ce genre de choses n'était censée arriver que le soir, lorsqu'il faisait noir. Jamais, dans un film, ne verrait-on ce genre d'événements alors que le soleil brille dans le ciel. Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui arrivait. L'horloge murale indiquait midi lorsque cela s'était produit. À l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre des enfants rire, des oiseaux chanter... Tellement paradoxal à ce qui s'était produit dans son appartement.

Il ignorait ce qui se passait, mais il était déterminé à le savoir. Le temps avait passé depuis, et l'horloge indiquait alors dix heures du soir. Dès que le soleil avait commencé à se coucher, il s'était senti nerveux, mais il avait tout fait pour garder son sang froid.

Il devait savoir. Il DEVAIT savoir jusqu'où tout cela irait, d'où cela venait. Et c'était pourquoi il restait là, immobile, attendant la moindre manifestation étrange.

Il attendit...attendit...

Pourquoi rien ne se produisait? Il était prêt...

Bien déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever et de marcher lentement en direction de la salle de bain. D'une main hésitante, il alluma la lumière, chassant ainsi l'inquiétante noirceur. Quelques pas en direction du lavabo, et il se retrouva devant le miroir.

Évidemment, son reflet était seul.

Il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

Toujours rien.

«Merde!!» s'exclama-t-il.

Il ouvrit le robinet et attendit que l'eau devienne glacée avant de s'en asperger le visage et le cou. Cela pouvait sembler superstitieux, mais peut-être devait-il faire cela pour que quelque chose se produise...

Un autre coup d'oeil à son reflet lui prouva qu'il avait tort.

Il était officiellement bon pour l'asile...

* * *

Le soleil se pointait à l'horizon, annonçant la fin de la nuit. La fin d'une autre nuit blanche. Une autre nuit à tenter de trouver le sommeil, à se battre contre toutes les pensées et souvenirs qui l'assaillaient à chaque fois.

Jeff jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. L'aube chassait petit à petit l'obscurité nocturne. Il se souvint qu'il avait toujours été impressionné par la beauté des levers et couchers du soleil, passant toujours près de verser une larme en remerciant mère nature de lui offrir un tel spectacle.

Bien sûr, c'était avant... avant tout cela...

Comment en était-il arrivé à ce point? Comment en était-il arrivé à souffrir d'insomnie? Comment en était-il arrivé à se morfondre à longueur de journée?

Comment en était-il arrivé à passer une nuit entière à attendre la moindre manifestation surnaturelle?

Il était pitoyable. Et probablement fou...

Il secoua la tête et se leva de son lit, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pas faim, comme toujours. Il savait qu'il devait manger, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'allumer la télévision. Il avait déjà suffisamment entendu parlé de sa fille. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage.

À vrai dire, il n'avait envie de rien. Plus rien ne le tentait, ne l'intéressait. Il était comme...

...un mort... La vie ne semblait plus courir dans ses veines. Son coeur battait toujours, mais c'était comme s'il vivait artificiellement.

Inertie... c'était le mot...

Un bruit aigu et strident l'arracha brusquement à ses pensées. Dès qu'il l'entendit, son corps entier se crispa. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Le bruit se répéta, et il se décrispa aussitôt. C'était la sonnerie du téléphone...

Il laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers l'appareil le plus près.

«Oui?» marmonna-t-il d'une voix si caverneuse, qu'il douta que l'interlocuteur l'ait compris.

Un court silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Il aurait crut que l'autre personne avait raccroché, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce faible bruit de respiration.

«Allô?» répéta-t-il à nouveau, légèrement nerveux.

«Hum...oui...»

Il soupira silencieusement. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil. C'était une voix féminine, un peu incertaine. Comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui crie après.

«Je... Suis-je bien chez Jeff Reinhart?» demanda la femme, de cette même voix hésitante.

«Oui... c'est... c'est moi.»

Il n'aimait pas sociabiliser, mais il devait avouer que cette femme l'intriguait. Que voulait-elle?

«Je... vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je voudrais vous parler de...» commença-t-elle, sans pour autant terminer sa phrase.

Jeff fronça les sourcils. Qui était-ce? Que voulait-elle? Et, surtout, pourquoi semblait-elle si confuse?

«Excusez-moi...» fit le veuf, décidément confus. «...Qui êtes-vous?»

«Oh! Désolée... je... je m'appelle Jill...»

* * *

NdA: Probablement peu d'entre vous saurez qui est Jill, mais c'est bel et bien un personnage de Saw! Si vous n'avez pas vu «Saw: Rebirth», la BD/vidéo qui explique la vie de John Kramer AVANT sa folie meurtrière, ou encore si vous n'avez tout simplement pas envie de la voir (disponible sur youtube), vous le saurez au prochain chapitre!! (Elle a fait une brève apparition dans l'un des films...)

SUSPENSE!!!

**Jeff:** En fait, pas vraiment...

Oh, toi!!!!

**Jeff:** Quoi??

(soupir) À la prochaine, tout le monde!!


	6. Invitation

NdA: Je n'avais rien à faire! Je me suis dit: Quoi de mieux que d'updater???

* * *

**Invitation**

Il venait de raccrocher, mais il croyait toujours entendre les mots de Jill résonner dans sa tête.

«Je... je m'appelle Jill...»

À l'exception de quelques policiers, la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à quelqu'un remontait à...

«Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous déranger mais... j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose.»

...très longtemps. En réalité, le simple fait de parler à quelqu'un lui faisait tout drôle.

«Ça... ça me gêne un peu d'aborder le sujet... je... je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre...»

La voix de cette femme semblait hésitante, troublée... Cela en était presque... touchant?

«Je suis... Je... Je suis une connaissance de John Kramer.»

Dès qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase, il avait senti son environnement tourner autour de lui. Une connaissance de John Kramer? De.. de Jigsaw?

«Je voudrais... J'aimerais vous rencontrer... Cela serait-ce possible?»

Elle voulait le rencontrer. Il avait accepté et ils avaient convenu de se voir dans un petit café près de chez lui. Vendredi. Dans deux jours.

S'ils ne se rencontraient pas plus tôt, c'était bien parce qu'ELLE n'était pas disponible. Elle travaillait, semblait-il. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas son cas. Si elle le lui avait demandé, il aurait pu la rencontrer à l'instant même. Pendant une semaine entière, si elle le désirait!

N'importe quoi pour sortir de chez lui...

Évidemment, il devait prendre sa douche, se raser... Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait tout cela. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il était sorti de chez lui...

Cependant, il avait encore deux jours de solitude devant lui... Il ignorait ce qu'il en ferait. Il commençait à en avoir assez de tourner en rond, à se morfondre...

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait quoi que ce soit pour y remédier. La réalité, c'était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait. Il n'avait envie de rencontrer personne, il se repliait sur lui-même, se réfugiait dans sa solitude. Pourtant, il en avait assez de tout cela, de cette solitude, de cette constante impression qu'il foutait sa vie en l'air...

...ou qu'il l'avait déjà foutue en l'air...

Était-il trop tard pour lui? Pour qu'il se reprenne en main? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir.

Il aurait probablement une réponse vendredi. Le fait de parler de toute cette histoire lui permettrait probablement de voir s'il était prêt à passer à autre chose.

Mais il en doutait. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce sentiment que sa fille était toujours en vie, qu'il devait la sauver, mais qu'il était tout simplement impuissant. Tant qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas Corbett, probablement ne serait-il jamais en paix.

La question était: la trouveraient-ils jamais? Les policiers avaient bien dit que sa fille était introuvable.

Introuvable... Aussi introuvable que sa paix intérieure. Aussi introuvable que sa solitude était omniprésente.

Il était pitoyable. Il s'accrochait à ses souvenirs, à son passé. Il n'avait toujours rien touché dans les chambres de ses enfants. Il ne s'était débarrassé de rien qui avait appartenu à sa femme. Les fleurs, que les collègues et amis de cette dernière avaient envoyées, étaient complètement fanées sur la table, mais il ne se décidait pas à les jeter. Se débarrasser de la moindre petite chose rattachée à eux signifierait la fin... Cela signifierait qu'ils étaient officiellement derrière lui, une chose du passé.

Ils ÉTAIENT chose du passé, mais il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée. Comment pouvait-il les oublier?

Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il ne les oublierait jamais. Tout simplement jamais.

Il soupira en se disant qu'il serait probablement toujours ainsi.

Une loque, un minable qui broyait du noir à longueur de journée, qui n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil.

Il serait toujours aussi minable... aussi pitoyable... aussi fou.

* * *

NdA: Je sais! C'est court! Je crois que vous le savez, maintenant...

**Jeff:** Pfff... même pas foutue d'écrire de longs chapitres...

Ah! Parce que toi, tu ferais mieux?

**Jeff:** Évidemment!!

Alors tu écris le prochain chapitre?

**Jeff:** Eh bien, je veux dire que, si j'avais un talent pour écrire, je ferais de longs chapitres!

Ouais... c'est ça...

À la prochaine!!


	7. Rencontre

NdA: C'est l'été, je n'ai absolument rien à faire... J'update donc toutes mes fics à une vitesse que je ne m'étais encore jamais connue! (Soyez-en heureux, chers lecteurs... si j'en ai un jour...) (Si vous passez par là, reviewez! Faites-moi signe! Je fais une dépression là...)

Voici donc le 7e chapitre! Je crois qu'il y aura un peu plus d'action et que, par conséquent, il sera plus long! (J'espère...)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Rencontre**

L'aube arriva, et il se félicita d'avoir pu dormir un peu... C'était vendredi, et il n'avait pas envie de paraître aussi mort qu'il l'avait été depuis cette fatale journée...

Étonnamment, il était fébrile. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'était montré en public. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être heureux, stressé, neutre...

La vérité, c'était qu'il était carrément effrayé. Il avait peur. Il était si habitué de voir les murs de son appartement... Se trouver en dehors de cet endroit lui paraissait irréel.

Il s'extirpa difficilement de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de sa dernière douche, il n'était pas question qu'il sorte dans un tel état. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se pomponner, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se faire repérer à 3 miles à la ronde...

Il retira son pyjama qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis très longtemps et se glissa sous la douche. N'ayant pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps, il sursauta en sentant l'eau couler sur sa peau. Bien que c'était l'été, il ouvrit très peu le robinet d'eau froide, la rendant ainsi brûlante. Il pouvait voir de la buée monter et s'étendre dans la salle de bain. C'était comme ça qu'il aimait prendre une douche.

Il prit le savon tout séché et le mouilla rapidement avant de laver minutieusement chaque partie de son corps. Il avait d'abord eu l'intention de prendre une douche rapide, mais l'eau très chaude coulant sur ses épaules avait un effet... revigorant? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cela, qu'il en profita au maximum.

La vitre de la porte était complètement embuée et il ne pouvait plus voir au travers. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit sa peau rougir qu'il se décida à fermer les robinets, puis sortir. C'était l'été et il faisait chaud, mais l'air lui sembla soudainement très froid, à comparé de l'eau brûlante. Il se sécha rapidement à l'aide d'une serviette, avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille et de retourner dans sa chambre à la recherche de vêtements.

Ayant porté son pyjama en permanence depuis si longtemps, tout était propre. Évidemment. Seulement voilà, il ignorait quoi mettre. Il avait toujours eu besoin de l'aide de Lynn pour s'habiller convenablement...

Il opta pour un _T-shirt_ noir et un _jean_. Le noir allait avec tout, et de même pour les_ jeans_. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait à un restaurant chic.

Il enfila les vêtements et retourna étendre sa serviette dans la salle de bain, afin qu'elle sèche «comme il faut». Lynn insistait toujours sur ce détail. Elle s'énervait à chaque fois qu'il laissait ses serviettes et débarbouillettes mouillées traîner.

Ça y était. Il était prêt. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, pour voir qu'il était 6h30 am.

Le rendez-vous était à midi...

* * *

Le café «Au Rendez-Vous» était un petit établissement ouvert depuis peu, tenu par un jeune couple. L'endroit semblait coquet.

À tout le moins, l'extérieur l'était, car Jeff n'arrivait pas à se décider à entrer. Il était 11h55. Son rendez-vous était à midi, mais il y était depuis plus de vingt minutes. Vingt minutes à se tenir là, devant l'établissement, à attendre il-ne-savait-pas-trop-quoi.

Jill s'était brièvement décrite, afin qu'il puisse la reconnaître. C'était, semble-t-il, une femme dans le début de la quarantaine, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés. Il n'avait vu personne correspondant à cette description passer la porte du café.

Il soupira, se disant qu'il devrait y entrer, à un moment ou à un autre. Il s'encouragea donc mentalement et marcha jusqu'à la porte, qu'il franchit. Il n'avait jamais réalisé, jusqu'à cet instant même, qu'il était devenu agoraphobe. La présence d'autant de personnes inconnues l'angoissaient grandement.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce, cherchant une tête blonde et bouclée, mais n'en trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il ne venait pas tout juste de se faire poser un lapin.

Il chercha encore un peu, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta aussitôt, et se retourna pour voir une femme, dans le début de sa quarantaine, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés.

«Jeff?» demanda-t-elle.

«Oui» confirma-t-il. «Jill?»

La femme hocha la tête, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

«Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard, je viens de terminer de travailler.» s'excusa-t-elle.

«Oh, ce n'est rien.»

D'un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua de la suivre jusqu'à une table plus éloignée, au fond de la pièce.

«Vous travaillez où?» demanda Jeff, prenant place sur une petite chaise en bois et en métal, très stylisée.

«Je travaille au bureau d'avocats près d'ici. Vous savez, celui près de la fabrique de jouets?»

«Oui... j'en ai un vague souvenir.» fit l'homme, hochant doucement la tête. «Vous êtes avocate?»

«Non, je suis secrétaire juridique.»

«Ah!»

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, ne sachant visiblement pas par où commencer. Jeff chercha quelque chose à dire, mais ne trouva rien. Par chance, une serveuse choisit ce moment précis pour venir prendre leurs commandes. Jill demanda un sandwich, avec un nom particulièrement étrange, ainsi qu'un café au lait et Jeff, ne connaissant rien du menu, demanda comme elle.

«Vous devez vous demander de quoi je tiens à vous parler...» fit la voix douce Jill, dès que la serveuse se fut éloignée.

L'homme fut quelque peu surpris par cette franchise, mais se reprit aussitôt.

«Heum... oui, un peu.» avoua-t-il.

La femme ferma les yeux et se gratta la nuque, semblant visiblement chercher comment expliquer ses raisons.

«Je vous ai dit au téléphone que j'étais une connaissance de John Kramer...» commença-t-elle.

Ne sachant pas s'il devait parler ou non, son interlocuteur se contenta de hocher la tête.

«La vérité, c'est que j'ignorais tout de ses «jeux»... En fait, nous nous étions éloignés depuis notre rupture...» poursuivit-elle.

«Votre rupture?» demanda Jeff.

«Oui... John et moi étions ensemble. Ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux entre nous, et je l'ai quitté justement pour cette raison. Il... il avait peur de s'engager.»

Cela faisait étrange pour le veuf d'entendre ainsi parler de l'assassin de sa femme et de sa fille. C'était comme si cet homme devenait soudainement... un être humain...

«...après cela, je n'ai plus vraiment entendu parler de lui. J'ai vaguement entendu parler de son cancer, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller lui parler...»

Malgré ce drôle de sentiment, il se contenta de laisser la femme parler.

«Lorsque j'ai entendu à la télévision qu'il... qu'il était mort et qu'il était ce fameux Jigsaw... j'ai été grandement bouleversée...»

«Je comprend.» fit Jeff.

Et c'était vrai.

«Ils ont aussi parlé de vous... et c'est pourquoi je vous ai contacté... Je crois que j'ai besoin de... trouver des réponses, quelque chose comme ça...»

L'homme hocha la tête à nouveau. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il comprenait parfaitement comment elle devait se sentir.

«Je suis désolée pour votre famille...» dit Jill, dans un murmure quasiment imperceptible.

Mais il l'entendit. Et cela le toucha au plus haut point.

«Merci.» murmura-t-il à son tour.

La serveuse arriva à ce moment-là, avec les assiettes et les tasses. Jeff se demandait comment elle faisait pour tout transporter d'un seul coup, lorsqu'il la vit...

Une femme. Fin trentaine, cheveux foncés et bouclés. Elle se trouvait debout, appuyée contre le comptoir, et elle le fixait.

Elle n'essayait visiblement même pas d'être subtile. Il soutint son regard, espérant qu'elle le détourne timidement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle persistait à le regarder de cette façon si... moqueuse?

Non. Plutôt effrontée.

«Jeff?»

Il sursauta et reporta son attention sur Jill, qui fronçait les sourcils.

«Oh, euh, désolé. Je...»

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il avait reporté son regard au comptoir, pour constater que personne n'y était appuyé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui.

La femme n'était nulle part.

«Jeff, est-ce que tout va bien?»

Le femme blonde semblait particulièrement intriguée par son comportement. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse, lui signalant de poursuivre son histoire.

«Je... je crois que vous avez parlé à John... je me trompe?» demanda Jill.

«Euhm...oui, si on veut.» commença Jeff. «Ce fut très bref et très peu amical...»

«Oui, je m'en doute...»

La voix de l'ancienne petite amie de John s'estompa petit à petit alors que son attention était attirée par autre chose. Cette femme aux cheveux foncés et bouclés se trouvait assise à une table plus loin derrière Jill.

Et elle le fixait toujours.

«Euhm... Jeff?»

Il fut aussitôt ramené à la réalité par les sourcils froncés de Jill.

«Désolé! Il y a cette femme derrière vous qui ne cesse de me fixer et ça me déconcentre...» s'excusa-t-il.

La femme blonde se retourna vers là où il pointait, mais ne vit rien.

Jeff non plus.

«Laquelle?» demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'était plus là. Comment était-ce possible?

«Je...» débuta-t-il, avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux. «Je dois être parano.»

Jill eut un sourire à son tour.

«Je comprend ce que ça peut faire. Je suis un peu parano de nature! Je...»

Elle était là. De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée.

Elle le fixait!

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de reporter son regard sur la vitre.

Personne, évidemment.

«Je me souviens, une fois, John était revenue de son travail à la fabrique de jouets, et il...»

Et elle était là à nouveau, assise à une table au fond à droite, les deux yeux rivés sur lui.

«...il a bien sûr sursauté en me voyant ainsi...»

Un clignement de yeux, et elle n'y était plus.

«...et nous avons tous deux éclaté de rire! C'était très drôle...»

Et elle était là encore, de nouveau appuyée sur le comptoir.

«...John ramenait toujours un jouet de la fabrique, c'est pour cela que...»

Elle le fixait, bien sûr. Elle arborait toujours cet air effronté, voire un peu moqueur.

«...il m'a simplement souri. C'était le bon temps... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça!»

Le visage de l'inconnue commença à changer. D'abord imperceptiblement, puis de façon très drastique. Ses yeux devinrent deux trous noirs et ses joues se couvrirent de sang. Ses vêtements devinrent des loques déchirées et imbibées de sang. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et devinrent une masse informe.

Mais il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés lorsqu'il vit les deux côtes de la femme disparaître, ne lassant qu'une masse de chair sanglante à la place où elles auraient dû se trouver.

«Jeff?? Tout va bien?»

Jill n'arborait plus d'air intrigué, mais une inquiétude évidente. Jeff se leva brusquement de sa chaise, jetant un regard au comptoir.

Évidemment, personne n'y était.

«Je...je...ne...je ne me sens pas très...très bien...» bégaya-t-il.

Incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit de plus, il quitta les lieux, laissant une femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés seule avec ses questions.

* * *

L'appartement était silencieux, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre et ne se referme dans un vacarme troublant. Le propriétaire des lieux, étant le nouvel arrivant, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux environs, comme s'il craignait qu'un quelconque maniaque ne se cache derrière le divan ou même sous le tapis. Il respirait bruyamment et irrégulièrement, et ses yeux grands ouverts démontraient une panique incontrôlée.

«QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ!?» cria-t-il à plein poumons.

Lui qui avait bêtement cru que c'était terminé. Qu'il n'avait eu qu'un bref instant de folie. Qu'il n'avait que rêvé...

«Qu'est-ce...que...» tenta-t-il d'articuler à nouveau, sans y parvenir.

Les larmes lui picotaient les yeux, et il éclata en sanglots, se laissant lentement glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sol. Recroquevillé contre la porte d'entrée, il laissa aller toutes les larmes qu'il contenait depuis trop longtemps.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?» murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Il essuya quelques larmes du revers de la main et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit deux jambes devant lui. Il leva lentement le regard pour voir à qui elles appartenaient, et resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il vit.

«L... Lynn?»

* * *

NdA: Mais mon dieu!! Jamais je ne me serais attendu à faire si long!!!

Mes chapitres sont tellement mal répartis...

**Jeff:** Même pas foutue de répartir ses chapitres correctement...

Oh, toi, tu vas pas recommencer!!!

À la prochaine!


	8. Émotions

NdA: Bon, eh bien, me revoilà!!

Je n'ai absolument rien à faire, comme toujours. Donc? Chapitre!

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Émotions**

C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement PAS être là...

«Lynn?» répéta-t-il, espérant, de tout coeur, une réponse.

La femme lui adressa un léger sourire, alors qu'il se relevait doucement. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve? Se réveillait-il enfin, pour réaliser que sa vie d'avant était toujours là? Au ralenti, il leva la main et la tendit vers le visage de sa femme. Si seulement il pouvait sentir sa peau douce et ses cheveux noirs, qu'il avait toujours comparé à du satin, sous ses doigts. Si seulement... Si seulement elle pouvait être vraiment là... Ses doigts approchaient... Ils allaient la toucher...

...mais ils ne purent pas le faire. Au moment où il allait enfin la toucher, le visage de la femme disparut aussitôt. Il ne voyait plus le visage de la femme qu'il avait aimée. Non. À la place, se trouvait une masse de chair ensanglantée, une tête explosée.

Il laissa échapper un cri, tout en reculant à nouveau contre la porte, couvrant son visage de ses mains. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il faisait un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller et il trouverait Lynn à ses côtés.

Il ôta ses mains de son visage, pour voir que Lynn n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus personne avec lui dans la pièce. Il ignorait totalement s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou découragé. Une chose était sûre, il se sentait à nouveau vide.

Lui qui avait bêtement cru que toute cette histoire d'apparitions était terminée... Il avait été si naïf...

Il ne comprenait pas... Il avait toujours vu des visages inconnus, des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant...

Pourquoi avait-il vu Lynn? Il ne comprenait pas...

Il resta un long moment ainsi, le dos appuyé contre la porte, à tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Sa respiration reprenait lentement son cours normal.

Que se passait-il avec lui? Qu'était-il en train de devenir? POURQUOI LUI?

Il en avait assez! Il devait savoir pourquoi...

Il marcha en direction de sa chambre avec une détermination qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il en avait assez... Il devait savoir...

Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de se retourner, pour faire face à l'endroit désert.

«J'EN AI ASSEZ!» cria-t-il à plein poumons.

Évidemment, rien ne se produisit.

«QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ!?»

Évidemment, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

«Montrez-vous!!» ordonna-t-il.

Évidemment, rien ne se produisit. Ils riaient de lui, ou quoi?

«MONTREZ-VOUS!!»

Il attendit un peu, avant de baisser les bras, en soupirant. Cela ne servait à rien. Il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre, à part peut-être les voisins du dessous. Il espérait seulement ne recevoir aucun appel de plainte...

Il traversa lentement la chambre, les yeux fixés au plancher. Il devenait fou.

Puis, un rire se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, regardant partout autour de lui, à la recherche de la provenance de ce rire. Il n'y avait personne...

... mais le rire se répéta, juste à sa droite.

Il tourna la tête dans cette direction, faisant ainsi face ainsi face au miroir de la coiffeuse. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa bouche bée.

Derrière lui, un homme se trouvait étendu sur son lit.

Il regarda aussitôt derrière lui, pour voir que personne ne s'y trouvait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur le miroir, l'homme y était toujours, un sourire en coin.

Ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait vu dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, quelques temps plus tôt. Non, celui-ci semblait plus jeune et avait des cheveux noirs de jais. Il était vêtu d'une paire de jeans sales et un _T-shirt_ blanc.

«Que... qui... qui êtes-vous?» bégaya Jeff, visiblement troublé.

Le jeune homme accentua son sourire moqueur.

«Ça n'a pas d'importance.» répondit-il, d'un air suffisant.

C'était la première fois que l'une de ces apparitions lui adressait la parole... Il ignorait comment réagir, quoi dire...

«Pourquoi me faîtes-vous ça?» demanda-t-il, finalement, d'une voix plus que désespérée.

Le jeune homme le regarda longuement, avant de répondre.

«Si tu as à demander pourquoi, tu ne trouveras jamais...»

Quoi? Que voulait-il dire?

«Mais...»

Jeff n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa protestation, qu'il vit une petite tache rouge apparaître sur l'épaule droite du jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle s'agrandissait de plus en plus, couvrant bientôt l'épaule au complet. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne bronchait pas, arborant toujours son sourire moqueur.

Jeff se retourna à nouveau, pour voir que son lit était toujours vide.

Lorsqu'il ramena son regard sur le miroir, il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

NdA: Eh ben voilà!!

Vu mon horaire très chargé (hum...), le prochain chapitre devrait suivre dans un certain bout de temps (mouin...).

À la prochaine!


	9. Explications

NdA: Bah oui, me revoilà!

J'ai passé pas mal de temps sur une autre fanfic, je n'en ai donc plus beaucoup eu à consacrer sur les autres!

Mais me voilà! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Explications**

Jeff était assis sur le divan, fixant l'écran noir de la télévision. Elle était éteinte, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas la tête à regarder une quelconque émission sans intérêt. Il était bien trop occupé à réfléchir. Avec tout ce qui s'était produit dernièrement, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'était si étrange... Toute cette histoire pouvait donner froid dans le dos, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Plus maintenant. Il ignorait pourquoi ces hallucinations s'acharnaient sur lui, mais il n'en avait plus peur, pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. L'horreur qu'il avait ressentie au début avait complètement disparue, laissant place à une sorte de... confusion. Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait exactement, mais une chose était sûre: il n'était plus effrayé. Ce fut exactement pourquoi il ne sursauta pas en voyant, du coin de l'oeil, une silhouette apparaître.

«Confus?» fit une voix masculine, à sa droite.

Avec une lenteur plus ennuyée qu'effrayée, il tourna la tête vers la provenance de cette voix. Il vit un homme, dans la quarantaine, aux cheveux blonds cendrés et au visage pâle. Sa chemise bleue était, de façon peu élégante, placée hors de ses pantalons et était couvertes de petites taches poussiéreuses, comme s'il s'était longuement traîné sur le sol. Pourtant, malgré son air amoché, il gardait un air de malice sur son visage, comme s'il se moquait ouvertement de lui, ce qui était probablement le cas. Jeff ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique en le reconnaissant. C'était l'homme qu'il avait vu dans son miroir, il y avait ce qui lui semblait être une vie entière. Depuis combien de temps était-il plongé dans cette situation?

«Disons que si vous vous attardiez à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je ne serais pas dans cet état.» répondit-il, arrachant un sourire à l'intrus.

Ce dernier se contenta de garder le silence, tout en s'avançant davantage vers le divan, sur lequel il prit place aux côtés de Jeff, qui ne sentit pourtant aucun mouvement au niveau des coussins. L'homme aux cheveux foncés fixa de nouveau la télévision, légèrement perdu. Il ignorait tout de la situation. Pourquoi voyait-il ces gens? Était-ce cela, être fou? Peut-être... De toute façon, il préférait ne pas y penser. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que les fous se croient lucides? Quoique, il commençait de plus en plus à croire à toute cette histoire... Que se passait-il avec lui?!

«Pourquoi?» demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, ne quittant pas le téléviseur du regard.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil que l'homme affichait un sourire moqueur. C'était une règle d'or, chez eux, de se moquer de lui? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela?

«Ça serait trop simple, si je pouvais te répondre...» fit l'intrus.

Jeff soupira. Évidemment. Il était bête de s'être attendu à une réponse. Ces apparitions ne semblaient pas vouloir lui mener la vie facile... C'était désespérant. Il ignorait à quel petit jeu ils s'adonnaient, mais il savait qu'il n'appréciait pas. Pas du tout.

«Je suis fou, hein?» soupira-t-il, ignorant s'il souhaitait vraiment entendre la réponse.

Il s'attendit à voir, à nouveau, un sourire moqueur apparaître sur le visage de l'autre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'homme se contenta de cligner des yeux de façon négligée, comme s'il était atteint d'une soudaine vague de fatigue. Ces... «choses» pouvaient-elles vraiment être épuisées? Étaient-elles seulement vivantes? Cette simple question lui arracha un frisson. Qu'est-ce que c'était, que tout cela?

«Je n'ai pas dit ça.» fit-il.

Jeff se décida finalement à regarder l'intrus, le fusillant du regard.

«Je broie du noir à longueur de journée et je vois des inconnus dans mon appartement... qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser?!» lâcha-t-il, plus ou moins furieux.

L'autre homme eut un sourire en coin, mais ne répondit pas. Jeff tenta désespérément de percevoir un indice, une parcelle de réponse dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient aussi, mais il ne trouva rien. Le mystère n'avait d'égal que sa frustration. Saurait-il un jour ce qui se tramait dans son appartement? Ou dans sa tête...

Un petit bruit aigu se fit alors entendre dans l'appartement, amenant Jeff à froncer les sourcils. On venait de sonner à sa porte.

Il se leva, marchant nonchalamment en direction de la porte. Il crut voir, du coin de l'oeil, une flaque de sang s'agrandir autour du pied, soudainement absent, de l'intrus, mais il n'y porta aucune attention. Il avait vu pire. De toute façon, tout cela était probablement dans sa tête... Il se dirigea donc vers la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien se trouver de l'autre côté. Probablement des policiers, qui avaient encore quelques questions à lui poser. Des policiers, ou tout autre type de professionnels dans le domaine du crime, souhaitant lui parler une fois de plus de sa famille... Personne ne venait jamais le voir, simplement pour lui demander comment ça allait... Pourquoi cela changerait-il? Il ouvrit donc la porte...

«Jill?!» s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

C'était... c'était impossible! Elle ne pouvait pas être là! Pas après... après qu'il l'ait ainsi plantée là, deux jours plus tôt. C'était impensable... mais, pourtant, il n'y avait aucune erreur possible. Les boucles blondes et les yeux bleus, qui se trouvaient devant lui, appartenaient bien à Jill. Bien trop surpris pour réagir, il se contenta de la fixer avec de grands yeux.

«Bonjour Jeff.» fit la femme, d'une voix hésitante.

Elle semblait timide, incertaine de la pertinence de sa venue. Elle ne semblait pas furieuse. En fait, elle semblait porter un certain malaise sur ses épaules, comme si ELLE avait commis une faute. S'il s'était attendu à cela... Il était carrément bouche bée et, voyant l'absence de réaction de la part de l'homme, la femme poursuivit.

«Je... je m'inquiétais... Tu es parti si vite, l'autre jour...» expliqua-t-elle, de la même voix hésitante et timide.

Cet ajout eut le mérite de sortir Jeff de sa torpeur, qui afficha aussitôt un sourire plus ou moins confiant. Il savait qu'il avait des explications à lui fournir quant à son comportement de la veille, et il ignorait comment il procéderait, mais il préférait ne pas y penser tout de suite. Il opta plutôt pour s'effacer légèrement, lui proposant ainsi d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle mit les pieds à l'intérieur et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours, amenant l'homme à stresser légèrement. L'intrus était-il toujours là? Si oui, il s'était mis les pieds dans tout un merdier! Par chance, un rapide coup d'oeil en direction du canapé lui confirma qu'il n'y était plus, ce qui le soulagea grandement. Il ignorait comment il aurait pu expliquer à Jill pourquoi un homme, avec un pied manquant, baignait dans son propre sang, le tout sur son divan.

«Est-ce que tout va bien?» demanda la femme, tirant l'homme de ses pensées.

Si tout allait bien? Évidemment! Il voyait des inconnus dans son appartement, il communiquait avec eux et s'approchait à grands pas de la prochaine étape : l'asile. Bien sûr, tout allait à merveille!

«Oui, ça va.» répondit-il, tentant de paraître convainquant.

Il ignorait s'il y était parvenu mais, s'il avait échoué, Jill n'y porta pas d'attention particulière. Elle sembla plutôt réfléchir à quelque chose qui échappait complètement à l'homme, qui devenait de plus en plus curieux, il devait l'admettre. Il voyait la femme devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant lui, et il ignorait totalement pourquoi. Qu'avait-elle?

«Je... Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé.» dit-elle, rougissant légèrement. «Je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu allais bien...»

Le déranger!? Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire de toute façon!? À part discuter avec des hallucinations, mais il ne mettait pas cela dans le panier des choses qu'il avait de mieux à faire...

«Tu ne me déranges pas.» dit-il simplement.

La femme lui adressa un faible sourire, exprimant ainsi son soulagement. Elle était indéniablement de nature timide, et elle sembla avoir besoin d'être rassurée sur certains points. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était très jolie, comme ça, timide et réservée. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur le visage, n'accentuant que davantage sa vulnérabilité. L'homme se dit que, s'il n'avait pas été si préoccupé, probablement aurait-il eu un faible pour cette femme, bien qu'elle fut un peu plus âgée que lui. Malgré son âge, elle gardait une beauté à en faire envier plusieurs. Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, à se fuir du regard par gêne, ignorant quoi dire. Jeff ne pouvait pas lui expliquer les raisons de sa fuite de l'autre jour. Il en perdrait aussitôt tous les restes de crédibilité qu'il possédait, s'il en avait seulement déjà eu...

«Écoute...» commença finalement la femme. «J'ignore pourquoi tu as fui hier et, visiblement, tu ne sembles pas vouloir m'en parler...»

L'homme voulut protester, bien qu'il ignorait pourquoi, parce qu'elle avait raison, mais elle l'arrêta dans son élan.

«...et je l'accepte. Tu n'as pas à me dire tout de ta vie.» poursuivit-elle. «...Peut-être pourrions-nous simplement remettre notre rencontre à plus tard?»

Jeff ne put retenir un sourire. Évidemment, sa réponse serait positive. Cette proposition l'emplissait de joie. La simple idée de sortir de cet appartement le soulageait. Il en avait assez de ces murs, de ces souvenirs, de ces ruminations... et de ces apparitions.

«Oui, bien sûr.» répondit-il. «Quand tu veux.»

«Samedi prochain?»

«Oui, ça me va.»

La femme lui adressa un doux sourire, avant de se diriger vers la porte. L'homme la laissa faire, se contentant de la regarder marcher en direction de la sortie, tourner la poignée, ouvrir la porte, lui jeter un dernier regard, avant de quitter les lieux. Il ressentait soudainement une certaine excitation enfantine au fond de lui-même, et cette sensation lui fit un drôle d'effet. Il ressentait trop rarement ce genre de choses, mais il était impatient que samedi n'arrive.

«Charmante!» fit la voix, qu'il connaissait trop bien, derrière lui.

Il se retourna, pour fusiller du regard l'homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés, qui lui arborait un sourire moqueur.

«Toi, ta gueule.» dit-il simplement, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

* * *

NdA: Dans les dents, l'apparition!! XD

À la prochaine!


	10. Samedi

NdA: Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté. Je me suis concentrée sur d'autres fics, comme toujours!

Alors, me revoici donc!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Samedi**

Samedi... C'était déjà samedi, le jour de son rendez-vous avec Jill. Il avait tellement anticipé ce moment... et à la fois tellement eu hâte qu'il arrive... Il n'était que contradictions et ne se comprenait tout simplement plus. Oh, et puis, il était fou, n'est-ce pas? Il n'avais pas à chercher à se comprendre, car cela relevait certainement de l'impossible. Désespérant...

Les apparitions ne le lâchaient plus, envahissant sa vie de tous les jours. C'était franchement dérangeant, mais il se surprenait à s'y accoutumer plutôt bien. De toute façon, qu'y pouvait-il? Il serait certainement interné sous peu, alors aussi bien profiter du peu de liberté qu'il lui restait...

Cynique? Totalement. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir aussi déprimé qu'il l'avait été peu après la mort de ses proches... Il ne les avait pas oublié! Bien sûr que non. Comment aurait-il pu? Chaque fois qu'ils venaient à son esprit, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux, mais il tentait de les retenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait tant pleuré, tant déprimé... il croyait enfin qu'il avait mieux à faire. Il avait enfin espoir de se reprendre en mains, et ce n'était pas quelques hallucinations qui allaient modifier ses résolutions! À tout le moins, c'était ce qu'il se répétait, tentant de paraître convaincant...

Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui démontra qu'il était dix heures. Leur rencontre était fixée à midi. Il devait commencer à se préparer. À tout le moins, prendre sa douche... Il se dirigea donc vers la grande commode de sa chambre, ouvrant un tiroir et y fouillant, à la recherche de sous-vêtements propres.

«Un rendez-vous?»

Jeff se figea dans son mouvement, une voix intruse se faisant entendre. Cela arrivait si souvent, qu'il n'y portait même plus attention... mais pas cette fois. Cette voix... il la reconnaissait. Il la connaissait trop bien...

Il tourna lentement la tête à sa droite, pour voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses déductions. Elle était là, devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine recouverte du même chandail qu'elle portait ce _jour-là_... Ses cheveux noirs et légèrement emmêlés lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux foncés le scrutaient. Lynn.

Il perdit rapidement son expression surprise, qui se muta en une sorte de tristesse. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, gardant sa pose courbée au-dessus du tiroir, fixant ce qui était, de toute évidence, sa femme. Sa défunte femme. C'était... c'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, après sa mort. Cette apparition le troublait, il ne pouvait le nier, mais il restait calme. Beaucoup plus calme que la première fois...

«Je te parle...» fit la femme, d'une voix mi-stricte, mi-douce, qu'elle seule savait maîtriser.

«Je sais...» murmura l'homme, arborant toujours le même air triste.

La femme lui fit un faible sourire, qui semblait plus morose qu'autre chose, avant de se diriger vers le lit et de s'asseoir sur un coin. Son mari la suivit des yeux, se redressant finalement pour lui faire face. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer ainsi, ignorant totalement l'étrangeté de la situation.

«Elle est belle?» demanda finalement la femme, soutenant le regard de son époux.

Il y avait une très légère teinte de sarcasme dans sa question, mais c'était bien trop faible pour être convaincant. Elle semblait plutôt tenter de cacher un autre sentiment... Elle semblait... désappointée. Voyant cela, l'homme secoua faiblement la tête.

«Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...» fit-il.

«Ah bon...» émit la femme, haussant les sourcils, accentuant légèrement le faux sarcasme.

«Lynn...»

Il avait pratiquement soupiré son prénom, transmettant ainsi son désarroi. Il n'en était pas certain, mais cette manifestation de faiblesse sembla modifier légèrement l'expression de la femme, l'amenant presque à... s'attendrir? Non, probablement ne voyait-il que ce qu'il souhaitait voir...

«...Je dois être égoïste...» soupira-t-elle à son tour. «...pour ainsi vouloir te garder à moi toute seule...»

L'homme ferma ses paupières, s'enfermant brièvement dans un havre de réflexion. D'une lenteur plus ou moins calculé, il secoua la tête à nouveau.

«Je n'aime que toi...» murmura-t-il, dans un souffle.

Bien qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, il crut presque voir sa femme lui sourire. C'était comme s'il le sentait, au plus profond de lui-même... Fronçant les sourcils, il rouvrit ses yeux, pour voir qu'il était à nouveau seul...

* * *

Et voilà. Il y était de nouveau, devant ce petit café «Au Rendez-Vous», à tenter de trouver le courage d'y entrer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il retrouvait ce même stress qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur première rencontre. Bien qu'il sortait toujours aussi rarement ou, dit autrement, que c'était sa deuxième sortie depuis la mort de sa famille, il ne pouvait plus dire que c'était le stress de la première fois... (_NdA: Rrrohh! Je vois vos pensées venir avec leurs gros sabots, bande de pervers! _) Peut-être développait-il une agoraphobie?

De toute façon, il fallait qu'il entre. Il était 11h55, et il ne souhaitait pas être en retard. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et marchait d'un pas trop peu assuré vers la porte du petit établissement, qu'il franchit dès qu'il le pu. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, se demandant s'il était, une fois de plus, arrivé avant elle. Peut-être arriverait-elle à l'heure juste, comme la dernière fois. Peut-être devrait-il prendre une table et l'attendre? Seulement, peut-être avait-elle une préférence quant à la table... Celle qu'ils avaient occupé l'autre jour était déjà prise... Que faire?

Puis, il la vit. Elle lui faisait quelques signes, afin de se faire remarquer, dans son petit coin isolé. Dès qu'il la repéra, il marcha dans sa direction, prenant aussitôt place face à elle. Elle lui fit un doux sourire, auquel il répondit joyeusement. Que quelqu'un lui fasse preuve d'autant de gentillesse le touchait énormément.

«Alors, ça va?» lui demanda-t-elle.

«Oui.» répondit-il, ne quittant pas plus son sourire qu'elle. «Et toi?»

«Oh, beaucoup de travail... J'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi.» soupira-t-elle.

Cette réponse amena l'homme à rire silencieusement. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de simplement parler avec quelqu'un... Quelqu'un de vrai, on s'entend... Il ne comptait pas tous ces étranges personnages dans son appartement.

«Alors, est-ce qu'il y avait une raison précise à notre rencontre? Quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler?» demanda-t-il, craignant soudainement qu'elle ne le prenne mal.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne croit pas qu'il voulait rapidement mettre fin à cette rencontre, car c'était faux. Il ne réfléchissait pas toujours avant de parler, et il espérait qu'il n'allait pas en subir les conséquences. Par chance, elle ne manifesta aucun signe laissant croire qu'elle l'avait pris de cette façon.

«Hum... eh bien, je ne sais pas trop...» fit la femme, sans le regarder.

C'était étrange. Elle semblait particulièrement timide, comme ça. Pourtant, cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme.

«...En théorie, c'était pour poursuivre notre conversation de l'autre jour, mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de parler de John, aujourd'hui...» poursuivit-elle, toujours sans lever les yeux sur lui.

«Je comprend.» dit-il simplement.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de parler Lynn, bien qu'il pensait toujours à elle. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée, et n'essayait pas non plus. Il n'avait simplement pas envie d'aborber le sujet. C'était comme ça.

D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à un peu plus tôt, ce matin-là. Pourquoi l'avait-il vue? Il voyait des tas d'inconnus, comme cet homme blond avec un pied manquant, ou ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, avec son immense tache de sang sur l'épaule. Il y avait aussi cette femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, qui avait les côtes arrachées, ou cet autre homme aux cheveux foncés, courts et tournant vers le gris, dont un pied était complètement tordu, cet homme plutôt âgé dont le corps était parsemé de coupures profondes et ce jeune homme nu entièrement calciné. Et encore, il en oubliait peut-être. Certains n'apparaissaient que trop brièvement pour qu'il les garde en mémoire... De plus, toutes ces blessures n'apparaissaient que lorsqu'ils disparaissaient, ce qui était plutôt troublant...

Mais c'étaient des inconnus! Alors pourquoi Lynn? Pourquoi elle, parmi cette montagne d'étrangers?

«Puis-je prendre votre commande?» fit la voix d'une jeune adolescente à sa droite.

Arraché à ses pensées, il tourna un regard surpris en direction de la jeune fille. Jill, pour sa part, commença à dicter sa commande, lui permettant ainsi, bien qu'inconsciemment, de se remettre dans le bain de la réalité. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était avec Jill. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire le même coup que la dernière fois. Cette fois, il voulait vraiment l'écouter. Il avait été très grossier de sa part, l'autre jour, de la planter là comme il l'avait fait, bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

«Et toi?» demanda finalement la femme blonde en le regardant.

«Heum...je... je ne prendrai rien.» répondit-il.

Il n'avait pas un sou. Il ne travaillait plus et ne gagnait donc plus sa vie. Il avait complètement oublié que venir dans un café signifiait «dépenser de l'argent». Qu'il était bête...

«Mais tu dois manger quelque chose!» répliqua Jill.

«Non... ça va.»

Têtue, la femme se tourna aussitôt vers la serveuse.

«Amenez-lui la même chose que moi.» dit-elle.

L'adolescente inscrivit rapidement dans son carnet, avant de partir vers les cuisines. Aussitôt fut-elle loin, que l'homme reposa son regard sur Jill, qui souriait, elle.

«Pourquoi t'as commandé à ma place? Je n'ai pas faim!» mentit-il, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître en colère.

«Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. On s'est vu il y a quelques jours à peine, et tu as eu le temps de maigrir! On ne se connaît pas beaucoup, mais je ne tolère pas de voir quelqu'un s'affamer.» expliqua-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

«Mais...»

«Pas de mais!»

Il se sentait comme un enfant, à se faire réprimander de la sorte. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas le sentiment que cela lui procurait.

«Je...» commença-t-il, fixant la table d'un air honteux. «J'ai pas d'argent.»

Il anticipa timidement un quelconque reproche de la part de la femme, mais cela ne vint pas. Il leva les yeux, pour voir qu'elle lui souriait doucement.

«Je vais te le payer, alors.» fit-elle.

«Quoi!? Non!»

«Tu n'as pas le choix.»

L'homme soupira. Il commençait à découvrir une nouvelle facette de cette femme, qui ne lui laissait vraiment aucun choix de se plier.

Et, le pire, c'était qu'il appréciait.

* * *

NdA: Voilà! Je réalise que je fais de bien plus longs chapitres que les premiers... yay!

Bon... À la prochaine!


	11. Un vieux Journal

NdA: J'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer... je viens tout juste de tuer une de mes fics! -sob- Je l'avais commencé il y a un bout, et j'ai vite réalisé que je n'avais pas d'inspiration et absolument aucun plaisir à l'écrire. Seulement, je m'efforçais de continuer et j'en étais à cinq chapitres écrits de peine et de misère... Puis, en écrivant le 6e, toujours difficilement, ça m'a frappé: Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment j'allais faire se dérouler les événements! Je n'avais aucune inspiration, aucun lecteur, aucun plaisir à l'écrire et, en plus, je sentais que c'était aussi ennuyeux que j'avais du mal à l'écrire.

Aux grands maux, les grands moyens, je l'ai supprimée... J'ai toujours été contre ce genre de «crime», mais je n'en avais pas le choix.

Pourquoi je vous raconte cela? Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop... pour me recueillir peut-être...

(Ne mentionnons pas le fait que ce fut un énorme soulagement pour moi de ne plus avoir ce fardeau sur les épaules et d'à nouveau n'avoir que cinq fics en cours! Yay!)

Bon, suite à cela... bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Un vieux journal  
**

Jill entra la première, laissant aussitôt tomber ses clés sur un petit meuble près de l'entrée. Jeff entra à sa suite, jetant de nombreux coups d'oeil au décor qu'il voyait pour la première fois. L'endroit était tout simplement magnifique. C'était un grand appartement chaleureux, à la décoration soignée et aux meubles choisis avec goût. Dès qu'on y mettait les pieds, on se sentait immédiatement à l'aise; on ressentait tout de suite l'envie de se laisser tomber dans l'un des fauteuils qui semblaient si confortables et accueillants... L'homme était si plongé dans sa contemplation des lieux, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte se refermer derrière lui, avant qu'une voix ne s'élève, aussi douce et calme qu'à l'accoutumée.

«Tu veux quelque chose à boire?» demanda Jill, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Ayant été soudainement arraché à ses pensées, l'homme mit quelques temps à saisir le sens des mots. Puis, lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce que la femme voulait dire, il hocha la tête, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres,

«Et qu'est-ce que tu veux?» demanda la femme, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. «J'ai du café, du thé, de la bière, du vin ou du jus de fruits...»

Tout en la suivant d'une pièce à l'autre, Jeff réfléchit brièvement à sa réponse. L'alcool le tentait, bien sûr, mais il doutait que cela représentait un choix raisonnable. Après tout, cela ne paraissait certainement pas bien de demander ça, en étant chez une femme, non? Et puis, il s'était suffisamment réfugié dans ce genre de choses pour oublier, par le passé, mieux valait s'abstenir.

«Un café serait parfait.» répondit-il en mettant les pieds dans la cuisine.

Jill lui adressa un sourire, avant d'enclencher la cafetière. Profitant de l'instant où la femme était affairée à la préparation du breuvage, l'homme recommença son exploration visuelle des lieux. La cuisine était toute aussi chaleureuse que l'était l'entrée et le salon, qui était annexés. La décoration y était toute aussi magnifique, au point que même le plancher en bois franc amenaient un petit côté sympathique à la pièce, tout comme le faisaient la couleur jaune des murs et les touches de rouge foncé ici et là.

«C'est toi qui a décoré?» se surprit-il à demander, inconsciemment.

«Hum? Oh! Oui, c'est moi. Quand j'ai emménagé, la décoration était tout simplement affreuse.»

«C'est magnifique.»

«Merci, c'est gentil.»

Aucune autre parole ne fut prononcée avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux attablés, chacun une tasse de café fumant en mains. Jeff hésita un peu à prendre la première gorgée, se remémorant quelques mauvais souvenirs de cafés infectes. Son beau-frère, par exemple, faisait les pires cafés qui soient. La première fois où Lynn et lui étaient allé lui rendre visite, Jeff s'était laissé berner et avait accepté le breuvage avec un sourire... qu'il avait vite perdu. Tenter de camoufler ses grimaces de dégoût fut certainement l'une des choses les plus difficiles de toute sa vie. Lynn, par contre, faisait les meilleurs café qu'il eut jamais bu...

Tentant de repousser ses pensées nostalgiques, l'homme tenta de se concentrer sur Jill, qui savourait aussi son breuvage avec un air distrait. Elle fixait la table comme si elle pouvait voir au travers. L'homme, pour sa part, avala sa première gorgée, constatant avec soulagement que le breuvage était délicieux.

Jeff ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là. La femme et lui avaient mangé ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien. Leur première rencontre avait eu pour but de parler de ce John, mieux connu sous le nom de Jigsaw, et, théoriquement, celle d'aujourd'hui aurait dû porter sur le même sujet, étant la reprise de la précédente, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien que leur rendez-vous de l'autre jour se soit terminé plutôt abruptement, ils ne semblaient plus vouloir aborder le sujet, un peu comme s'il avait été épuisé, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à en dire. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'homme. Personnellement, il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa famille, de sa solitude. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, était de se débarrasser de cette solitude qui lui collait à la peau comme un vêtement mouillé, et Jill réussissait à le faire se sentir moins seul.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors, en attendant, ils sirotaient tous deux leurs cafés, fixant chacun un point dans le vide. Ils ne disaient rien, ne manifestaient même pas leur présence. C'était comme s'ils avaient chacun oublié la présence de l'autre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils ressentaient très bien cette présence, ne l'oubliaient aucunement et, peu importe ce qu'ils auraient pu en dire, cela les rassurait. C'était fou ce qu'une simple présence pouvait faire. Déjà, la simple absence de la solitude apportait tout un réconfort.

«Est-ce que...» commença la femme d'une voix hésitante, arrachant ainsi l'homme à ses songes. «...est-ce que tu voudrais... voir des photos?»

Visiblement, elle était timide de poser cette question. Elle souhaitait combler ce silence, qui n'était pourtant pas chargé de malaise. Jeff lui adressa un doux sourire, avant de simplement hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

Souriant à son tour, Jill se leva et quitta la cuisine. L'homme put entendre ses pas s'éloigner le long du couloir, le bruit s'atténuant de plus en plus, avant de disparaître. Il attendit quelques instants, avant d'entendre à nouveau le son que produisait les talons sur le plancher de bois franc. Puis, elle réapparut dans la pièce qu'il n'avait pas quittée, un album en cuir rouge en mains.

Un album photo.

La femme reprit place à table, aux côtés de son invité, avant de délicatement ouvrir le volume. À voir toute l'attention qu'elle y portait et le soin avec lequel elle le manipulait, l'homme pouvait voir qu'elle y tenait beaucoup. Cela semblait logique, puisqu'il contenait certainement une partie de sa vie dont elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser, bien que ce temps était, sans aucun doute, bel et bien terminé.

Dès que la première page fut visible, Jill laissa échapper un faible rire, pointant l'une des photographies.

«Ça, c'est moi quand j'avais huit ans. Mes parents avaient une ferme, donc nous avions beaucoup de chats. Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec l'un deux, et il m'aimait beaucoup aussi. Il se laissait faire n'importe quoi.» expliqua-t-elle, alors que Jeff esquissait un sourire à son tour.

Sur la photo, on pouvait voir une fillette blonde aux cheveux bouclés, qui semblait faire avancer un petit pousse-pousse d'enfant, dans lequel se trouvait un chat tigré. L'image était déjà comique, mais ce qui rendait le tout surprenant était que le félin ne semblait pas du tout se débattre. Il était simplement couché dans son petit carrosse, ne se souciant pas de tous ceux qui devaient certainement se payer sa tête à l'instant où la photo avait été prise.

Puis, Jill montra une autre photo, y apportant aussi une explication. Les photographies défilèrent et se succédèrent, racontant l'histoire d'une fillette aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, qui grandissait et devenait, petit à petit, une femme. Bien que cette fille n'avait aucune notoriété, n'était connue de presque personne, cette histoire captiva l'interlocuteur. Il écoutait les explications, se délectait des histoires cocasses et se fondait dans cette voix captivante et douce. Elle avait décidément un don pour raconter des histoires.

Il ignorait pourquoi ils étaient là à regarder de vieilles photographies, mais il ne s'arrêta pas à se poser des questions de ce genre. Il appréciait être en compagnie de la femme et c'était tout ce qui comptait. À tout le moins, pour l'instant. Il se doutait que sa compagne ne savait pas plus que lui pourquoi ils en étaient à parler de tout ça, mais il voyait qu'elle ne s'en préoccupait pas non plus. Ils profitaient chacun de la présence de l'autre, tentant d'oublier que, plus tard dans la soirée, ils retrouveraient cette solitude qu'ils tentaient désespérément d'éradiquer de leurs vies. Être avec quelqu'un d'autre leur permettait de s'en débarrasser, mais tout cela n'était que temporaire. Ils retrouveraient cette tare bientôt. Bien trop tôt.

Alors l'homme écoutait, ne faisant aucune intervention dans le récit de la femme, de peur de briser cette magie qui les entourait. Jill était intéressante, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ce fut donc avec regret qu'il la vit s'arrêter.

«Tu veux encore du café?» demanda-t-elle en pointant du menton sa tasse vide.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête, mais il accepta tout de même, à contrecoeur. Il ne pouvait pas nier que la fatigue commençait à le gagner malgré lui et qu'un peu de caféine ne pouvait que l'aider à poursuivre son épopée dans le monde de Jill.

La femme se leva de table et retourna à la cafetière. La laissant s'affairer, l'homme jeta quelques coups d'oeil distraits autour de lui, sans pour autant porter son attention sur quelque chose en particulier. Il fixait, sans les voir, les murs, le plancher, le sol, la table, le comptoir, Jill, un vieux journal, les...

...un vieux journal? Bien malgré lui, Jeff ne put empêcher son attention d'être attirée par cette caractéristique. Vieux? Oui, vieux. Le papier était légèrement gondolé, ayant visiblement dû affronter la pluie, et les traits abîmés montraient très bien que ce n'était pas la plus récente édition. La date inscrite lui confirma le tout. C'était un journal datant de plusieurs mois, voire une année ou plus, il ne savait plus. Pourquoi Jill l'avait-elle gardé?

Il s'apprêtait à poser la question, lorsque quelque chose attira son regard, et l'empêcha de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre l'espace d'un court instant. Court instant qui lui parut une éternité.

Sur la face visible du journal se trouvait un gros titre. «Jigsaw, le tueur casse-tête, frappe encore.» C'était un article portant sur John Kramer, avant que ce nom ne soit connu, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas ce qui mettait Jeff dans un tel état. Ce qui le paralysait ainsi était la photo. Une simple photo en noir et blanc, montrant une victime. Un homme plutôt jeune, à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux foncés et rebelles.

Ce jeune homme... il le connaissait. Il le connaissait trop bien. C'était celui qu'il avait vu, pour la première fois, dans sa chambre, sur son lit, à travers le miroir de la coiffeuse. C'était lui, il en était certain.

«Jill?» fit-il, sans quitter des yeux le journal.

«Hmm?»

«C'est quoi, ce journal?»

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en préoccuper autant, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il voulait savoir.

«Oh, j'avais oublié de le jeter après l'avoir lu et, quand je l'ai retrouvé, j'avais su pour John alors...»

Jill laissa sa phrase en suspens, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la terminer. Le simple fait de mentionner John la mettait dans tous ces états, sans aucun doute, mais elle fournissait visiblement beaucoup d'efforts pour tout camoufler. De toute façon, Jeff avait trop de questions en tête pour s'y attarder.

«Et cet homme... qui c'est?» demanda-t-il en pointant la photo.

Fronçant les sourcils, la femme s'approcha de la table et prit le journal dans ses mains, afin de voir l'image de plus près.

«Lui? C'est Adam Faulkner. Il a disparu il y a un bon bout de temps. C'était une des victimes de Jo... Jigsaw.» répondit-elle, les yeux toujours posés sur le journal.

«On l'a retrouvé?»

«Non.»

«Alors comment sait-on que c'est Jigsaw?»

«Parce qu'il a été capturé en même temps qu'un certain Lawrence Gordon. Un docteur, je crois. Sa femme et sa fille ont été retenues captives aussi, mais ont réussi à s'échapper. On ne peut malheureusement pas dire la même chose du docteur Gordon. Mais c'est de sa famille qu'on sait ce qu'il leur est arrivé.»

«C'est affreux...»

Oui, c'était affreux, horrible... Adam Faulkner. Pourquoi voyait-il ce jeune homme dans son appartement? Était-il devenu fou? Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme auparavant! Comment avait-il pu avoir une hallucination d'une personne qui existe vraiment, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vue? C'était impensable...

«Et leurs corps n'ont pas été retrouvés?» demanda-t-il, tentant de chasser ses pensées des plus désagréables.

«Non.»

La femme soupira et laissa retomber le journal, maintenant déplié, sur la table. Elle retourna s'affairer à son café, laissant l'homme contempler la photo.

Puis, l'attention de ce dernier fut attirée par une autre photographie, qui n'était visible que depuis le dépliage du journal. On pouvait y voir celui qui était certainement Lawrence Gordon, un homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés, aux yeux bleus et au visage rond.

L'homme du miroir de sa salle de bain. L'homme sans pied droit...

* * *

NdA: Bah voilà! Ça m'a pris du temps à updater, j'ai consacré beaucoup de temps à d'autres fics! 

C'est moi où je m'améliore? Il me semble que, au début, cette fic n'allait nulle part et, en plus avait de petits chapitres... alors que, maintenant, les chapitres sont plus longs et l'histoire semble se tenir... je suis assez fière! -proud-

Alors heu... à la prochaine!


End file.
